Survival of the Fittest
by Cultist Master
Summary: Save herself. Save Zack. The Tsviets and Sephiroth are the obstacles. How can she defend herself if she was born with an illness? From Earth, she was tormented. Now in Gaia, will she allow everyone to torment her again? Features OCs. Updates every Monday. World is FF7. Storyline will change a bit. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A pleasant day ladies and gentlemen. Some of you may not know the existence of this story, but I adhere to my own principle that this story is the first one I'm going to create. I admit that I'm only a worthless 'writer', that's the truth so far, and besides, I criticize that all of my stories are dump and trash. That's the term I'm going to use for this one. This is the one I'm going to publish. Pardon me if my story will only add harassment to your part, as this story bears no futile attempts to be the best, only to be the worst. Thank you for reading if you like it. But I do not hope that one will like this, as this one is worthless than a scratch as I've told you earlier. Now, let's get started**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She felt alone in this world; that was her experience since the day she was born. Born into a wealthy family in England, she spent the rest of her days in the library reading books, or in her room surfing the net to watch and read anything she comes across. Her most favorite activity is to write down quotes into her notebook from famous authors, as these quotes are the things she only considers to be her 'friends'.

Her parents have high expectations for her, yet she 'ruined' it because she has Asthma, to which she acquired genetically. It was not her fault, but she was always cursed by her parents, shouting and slapping her, whereas her sibling, to which hated her, too, always underestimates her. She cannot join sports because of her illness, but she was thankful enough that she has intelligence. It was only her greatest asset in order to survive the harsh reality that makes its way into her fate.

"At least you received a hundred points into your Academics today, but it would be better, if you are popular in your school. Again, I would like to tell you this. You are worthless!", her mom told her sarcastically.

"Mom, forgive me", she said.

"Your father and I are so disappointed with you. You are a nuisance to this family. At least your sister is better than you, even though she's not that intelligent. She's beautiful, healthy and popular in school and she's active in sports, unlike you", she slapped her again.

This morning, it's not new to her, as she was used this way. Her parents lavished her sister with gifts. That made her sibling a spoiled brat. She was not given anything, nor some clothes or food. She was only thankful that they let her live in that house. She worked part-time as an online advertiser; at least, she was thankful enough that her salary was high enough to sustain her own needs like tuition, food and the like.

This morning, she made her way into school, though not riding in a school bus. As she reached her school, the same group of bullies is tormenting her; her sister and her circle of friends.

"Poor, poor diseased sibling of mine. Your illness does suit you. You know what, if I were you, you should just leave, as no one loves you, because you're worthless!", Emily shouted. She pushed her sister towards the ground.

"Let's go girls", she said. Emily's friends just looked at her with a funny expression on their faces.

"The harsh reality torments you, Cassandra. No one loves you, except yourself", she thought.

She wondered why people are so mean with her. She soon found out that she was already late, as the girls have distracted her earlier. She ran so fast, and upon reaching her classroom, the class was already starting.

"Why did you run?", asked the teacher.

"Sir, it's because I'm late", she replied while panting heavily.

"You made fights again, did you? Come on; sit down, as you're disturbing the class".

She nodded and she sat down on her chair. She listened to the class attentively, and somebody from the back threw a can of soda towards, hitting her head.

"What's that?", she exclaimed.

"Cassandra, why are you so noisy? We're listening to the teacher", Harry replied.

"Cassandra, quit this already. If you do not shut your mouth, then I will take you to the Dean's office", the teacher said.

"Why?"

"Your sibling told me that you pushed her into the hallway earlier. She was crying, and her head was bleeding", Mr. Jameson explained.

"I did not do anything. I plead of you to just…" . Her speech was cut short when Mr. Jameson snapped. "What kind of sister is hurting her own sister? You are a scum. It's true what your mother told me. You are the black sheep of the family".

She cannot explain why these things are happening to her; she wanted to cry, but she cannot as she trained herself not to cry in front of other people, instead she can only cry when she was alone . She was taken by Mr. Jameson to the Dean's Office. Her parents were called, and she was declared suspended for 1 week.

As she went out in the campus with her parents, her father slapped her. "You did this again to your sister, huh? You know what; I've always wished that you haven't been borne into this world. Not only you were a nuisance, but also a trash", he shouted.

"Dad, believe in me. I swear by your name that I have done nothing wrong!", she shouted.

She was pulled by her hair by her sister, "Cassandra, this one is for the thing you've done to me earlier"

"We need to go home", their mother said.

"I do not have the desire to go home", Cassandra said while panting.

"Your asthma is getting in the way. It seems that you cannot breathe, well, good for us. Get in the car, now!"

She was pushed by her mother into their car, and while riding the car, she was deeply hurt. Her whole life it was a mess. Upon reaching the mansion, she was dragged by her sister, and she was locked inside her room.

Inside, she sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably. At least, she had several books, to which she considered her own friends, never leaving her, and always loyal to her. The books taught her a lot of things; it gave her some advices how to deal with life. She got her notebook, to which it contains some quotes, and she read it again. Her notebook was her most favorite, as she copied quotes on a lot of books, and some other sources, too. She opened her notebook, and read again her new added quote from Naruto.

" _As long as this world exists, there will be endless pain_ ".

At least, it was reality. The world itself was cruel. Her only amusement aside from reading books is to watch animes and read manga, then read some information on Wikias. The most entertaining is the Final Fantasy Wikia. She would read any sort of details towards it. She did not play the game, but she only watched the movies from Youtube. She wished that one day, she would experience happiness. But she suppressed it due to her way of lifestyle, as she cannot show some emotions aside from being stoic and being humble.

Rain was pouring heavily, and this time she's desperate enough to escape this cruel fate of hers. She got her phone, head phones, and her notebook, and opened the window, and jumped outside. She was wet, and cold, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from this horrible life of hers. She ran and ran throughout the dark night. She was panting heavily that she felt she was going to faint. She reached her pockets; only to find out she hadn't brought her nebulizer mask.

Suddenly, she saw a portal that emanated from a distance. It was of purplish-hue and it absorbed anything from its vicinity. It grew larger and larger. She was about to run, but her strength was drained from her legs as the portal absorbed her, then she vanished from sight.

* * *

She woke up to find out that she was in a different place. The atmosphere was heavy, the same time it was eerie. Her heart was beating loudly, and soon she realized that she was chained. She saw someone, it was the Restrictor.

"How did you know of this place? Answer me?", the Restrictor asked.

"How did I get in here? Wait? This place looks like Deepground, but it's impossible", she exclaimed.

"It's Deepground, lady. Tell me, how did you get in here? Who are you?"

"No! No! It cannot be. I wanted to go away, but what did I do to deserve this type of thing? Everything is unrealistic", she screamed and screamed.

She was punched by the Restrictor, making her vomit enough blood. She was panting because of her asthma, she cannot breathe. "I can- can- cannot breathe. I-I plead… of you.. to free… me", she stammered.

"You seem to have a weak body, lady. And you seem to be amusing, as this is the first time that someone has begged me to be freed. But you will be a fine experiment, remember that". He laughed maniacally.

"What did I do? Am I in another world? That portal. It took me here. I wanted to go to another place where I could peacefully live, and not here. Maybe this is Dirge of Cerberus", she thought.

Is it wrong to be humble? If Fairy Tail exists, then they would help her. She knew of Mirajane, as she was a demon as well as a good person. She wished she was strong like her. Then, she felt surges of energy emanating towards her body. The pain brought by the energy was intense. Soon, she was enveloped in a purplish-black aura.

"What is this?", the Restrictor is surprised.

She screamed, and some of the things in the surroundings were broken. The chains that were tied around her wrists were destroyed, and the Restrictor was pushed back.

"What are you?", he muttered

After screaming, she didn't know what was happening. Soon, she realized that the chains that bound her hands were broken. Thus, she ran and ran even though she can't breathe. She was about to faint but her adrenaline rush kept her going. She found a corner where she could hide, and she stayed there. Sweat and tears are pouring down her face as she was panting heavily. She was scared to death. She wanted to escape the place itself.

"Save me", she thought.

In that dire moment, she took out her notebook and searched some quotes that could help her in that kind of situation. Suddenly, she saw one of Adolf Hitler's infamous quotes and read it.

" _Think Thousand times before taking a decision But - After taking decision never turn back even if you get Thousand difficulties!"_

"Adolf, thank you", she murmured.

She calmed her nerves a little bit, and she planned for something. Her plan was to hide, then wait for no signs of activity, then escape, even her chance is 1 in a million. As soon as she went out, alas!, she was seen by the Restrictor, and she captured her.

"Let me go! Let me go!", she squealed.

She wiggled desperately in an attempt to free herself from his grasp, but she couldn't. She was then thrown aside in a room, and a surprise of terror enveloped her face as she saw two figures, Rosso the Crimson and Azul the Cerulean, glaring down at her.

"Who is she?", Rosso asked in a sarcastic manner.

"She was the one I captured earlier. She was different, but I know you're bored that's why I brought her here, in order for you to kill", the Restrictor replied.

"This is quite amusing. I wanted to hear her screams, but she's just weak. Sorry, but I'm not going to deal with lowly creatures such as herself", she laughed.

"I hate the weak, and I'll finish this one quickly", Azul chuckled.

"Do whatever you want you want. I'll take my leave". The Restrictor left the three of them inside. Cassandra was scared, but she decided not to show it. She cannot breathe, and she gasped for breath as hardly as she could.

"I beg of you, let me escape. I swear I have no part in this, as I'm only an innocent", she pleaded.

Azul grabbed her hair and threw her aside. Her clothes were now stained with blood. "Blood, I love it", Rosso laughed like a psychotic.

Cassandra knew from the very beginning that she had a weak body, because of her illness. In the quotes that she had read in the previous years, not all weaklings are forever weaklings; they can be strong in their own right.

Even her body is in pain, she desperately tried to stand up. Blood was gushing out her mouth in large amounts.

"What's happening?"

A voice was heard from nowhere, and to Cassandra's surprise, it was Nero. She knew she has no chance of winning, as she cannot fight. She has no formal training in it, and besides, the Tsviets were spliced by the genes of Genesis, and with that they are exceptionally strong, aided with the Jenova cells, too.

"Do you know her?", Nero asked.

"The Restrictor brought her here for amusement. I hate this weakling, and with that, I'm going to finish her here. She begged for freedom, but a lowly human such as herself doesn't deserve that kind of thing", Azul replied.

"Rosso the Crimson. She was called as the Crimson because she loved the sight of blood, due to the experiments that shattered her psyche. Azul the Cerulean, the final colored Tsviet, volunteered in the Metamorphoses Project, which in turn enabled him to transform into Arch Azul. Nero the Sable, born from the experiments of Deepground, has the capability to manifest darkness. Upon his birth, his mother was absorbed into a vortex in another dimension, never seen again. All of the Tsviets were spliced with the genes of Genesis Rhapsodos, thus making them stronger than an average mortal. Nero, Weiss, and Rosso continued their training and grow stronger over the years to the point they were feared to be too powerful to control and Nero's arms were bound to prevent him from using his hands to manifest his dark powers", Cassandra said in a brave tone.

The three of them had their eyes wide opened as they cannot believe the girl knew such confidential information.

"Who are you? What do you know?", Nero asked in a threatening tone.

Her face was bloodied, and even she fears all of them, she managed to have an expression of calmness in her atmosphere.

She knew that in movies that involve some super villains, one must annoy the enemies in order for them to be demoralized, so that they cannot think effectively when it comes to battle.

"I believe today that my conduct is in accordance with the will of the Almighty. My name is not important, nor my age as it doesn't concern you. I admit that I'm a weakling, but being a weakling does not involve the body when it comes to battle; faith is the one that matters. I'm a weakling by physical aspect, but my strength is enormous when it comes to mental situations. Knowledge is power, that's it. I am weak but I am strong mentally, and all of you were lowly creatures, insolent ones, no, all of you are a besotted, shellback, immoral beings, more so than humans. You are mortal as I, it's the truth", she replied.

"How dare you?", Rosso screamed.

"I'll finish her now", Azul said. "I do not care whatever confidential data you might know of Deepground, but I hate weaklings like you".

"I may be a weakling, but you are only imbecile", she said.

"Go on ahead. Finish her, Azul", Nero said.

"How about me?", Rosso asked. "I will miss the fun".

"Rosso, stay back, as she is not worth our time", he replied.

Within a few seconds, Azul attacked Cassandra. Because Cassandra has no training when it comes to fighting, she was sent flying by him.

"You're weak, you speak as if though you were strong", Azul laughed maniacally.

Rosso was laughing, too whereas Nero only remained unemotional.

"Fool", Nero muttered.

Azul continued to assault her. He smashed her face into the ground several times; he punched her then grabbed her hair, and told her, "If you are going to surrender, then maybe there's a chance I will change my mind", he chuckled.

She was bleeding heavily, yet she continued to insult him. Instead of facing him, she looked up. It was Boa Hancock's extreme-looking down pose, and she imitated it.

"Why are you looking up? Face me", Azul shouted.

Rosso and Nero were dumbfounded by what she had done. Remembering what Adolf Hitler said, she told this to Azul herself, "Obstacles do not exist to be surrendered to, but only to be broken".

"What?"

"In the path of the darkness, there surrounds a grievous and macabre sight. His name was Azul and he fills the air with screams of fright. Yet, he doesn't know what the truth is and what the lie is. He believed in a lie that he was strong, but nevertheless he is nothing in this world.", she continued.

With her statement, Azul became angry and was about to smash her head again into the ground. Before he could do it, through luck and determination, Cassandra managed to grab hold his arm, and took away his grip from her head. Then, she ran underneath him and jumped into his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and through her adrenaline rush, she used all her remaining strength to strangle him. She strangled him, and even though her strength was not enough, she poured in enough willpower to do it. She fastened her grip tightly and tightly. Azul was moving hysterically, and even though her body aches badly, she didn't stop. She believes in Darwin's term 'survival of the fittest'.

She continued strangling him, and then unexpectedly, he fell down to the ground. Rosso and Nero were astonished to what they saw; Azul was dead.

She shivered to what she has done; she killed a man for the first time. She faced the two and told them something, "With enough strength, a person can die of strangulation within 20 seconds upon executing it".

"How did you do that?", Nero asked surprise.

"As I've told you before, a weakling can become strong in many ways possible. In this dire situation, I used my knowledge in order to kill a person, that's it", she explained.

"You shall be killed!", Rosso screamed.

With her statement, Cassandra in a swift motion ran and ran. She doesn't know where to go, and some of the Deepground soldiers saw her and fired at her. She was hit by several bullets, but her willpower kept her going. She managed to escape from the troops yet she doesn't know where she is.

Her vision was suddenly blackening out, but she forced herself to not faint, as her life is in the line.

"A reactor", she murmured.

She saw inside, there was a man with spiky white hair, half-naked, and appeared to be sleeping. One thing only came into her mind. Weiss the Immaculate.

* * *

 **I'm done now with my non-existent writing. I will update every week, to which is every Monday. I care not for your negative comments, as I've told you earlier, this story doesn't desire to be the best, only to be the worst. Farewell, though not evermore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of my worthless story: I do not know what are your reviews in the chapters of my story, if there are any, but on this occasion, I'll make this one more worthless, that's it. I do not care if you treat my story as trash, but I will only say one thing. My story is filled with sweat; I typed each for hours just to make sure each spelling is correct and that's it. I don't have anything to say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Weiss the Immaculate", she whispered. She was slouching and holding her knees as she continued to pant heavily, not minding the wounds she has sustained earlier. Blood was pouring out from her head, arms, stomach and limbs. When she was about to run away, her legs cannot support her anymore. She fell down the ground and continued to pant. "I cannot breathe", she whispered.

She inhaled and exhaled softly in order to return her line of breath into a normal one. She cursed herself as she cannot escape the place itself. She was sprawled into the ground, flooding it with her blood. She was tried to get up but she can't. Then, the door behind her opened, the Restrictor again.

"I did not expect you to be here. You are indeed a different specimen. You've freed yourself from your chains a few hours ago. Then, you fought Azul to death and you've defeated him even though you're just an ordinary citizen. And lastly, you made it here alive even your body is extremely weak due to blood loss. Such feat is unbelievable. Why don't you want to be one of the Tsviets? Consider yourself to be lucky as I'm offering this position to you, even I do not know you", he chuckled.

"I disagree with such offer, as you will use thee for your own selfish purposes. The atrocities you've made so far cannot be forgiven, as you used your own comrades to gain advantage over thy enemies. Devil!", she shouted.

The Restrictor just laughed maniacally and said, "Comrades? There is no such thing as comrades. Do you see the person chained there? He wanted to break the rules so far, that's why it's his punishment".

She thought of Obito, and she said his quote, "Those who do not follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!", she bellowed.

Weiss was awakened by her noise, and he woke up to find the Restrictor in front of him, with a mysterious girl on the ground.

"Who is that girl", he asked.

"It is not your concern to know her", the Restrictor said.

"Well then. Free me as I want to try out my new swords", he demanded.

The Restrictor then proceeded to break his chains then gave him his swords. Soon after that, he said, "I can fight you even handicapped, because I know I'm more powerful than you".

"Before you can fight me, I'll call someone", he said.

The Restrictor called Rosso, and as soon Rosso entered, she was astonished to see the same girl that killed Azul a few hours ago.

"So, you're still alive", she said.

"Who is she?", Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but she killed Azul right in front of my eyes", she replied.

"Interesting. I'll be fighting you handicapped. You cannot defeat me as I'm more powerful than you", he laughed.

"I'll prove to you that I'm stronger, Weiss".

Weiss and Rosso fought. Rosso did everything but Weiss proved to be stronger even though he was handicapped. Then, as a final resort, she transformed into Bloodburst Rosso. She did her best to fight him, but was defeated. The other Tsviets went inside, and saw Rosso on the ground defeated.

Weiss then proceeded to attack the Restrictor, but he cannot. He instructed Argento to shoot him, but the Restrictor killed her. Taking advantage of this situation, Cassandra, through her willpower, managed to get up and run. As she was about to run, the Restrictor grabbed her and Cassandra was forced to fight him. As she was facing the Restrictor, Weiss plunged his gunblade onto Cassandra's stomach to pierce the Restrictor.

He watched as she fell into the ground with the Restrictor. In his last breath, he said, "You've succeeded, Weiss. But remember that when my signal disappears from the chip implanted in your brain, it will unleash a virus that will degrade your body within 3 days".

"Degrade my body? There is nothing can destroy me. Nothing. You were the one who said that death is always a part of Deepground, isn't it?", he laughed.

The Tsviets laughed and laughed with the Restrictors demise.

"What about her?", Rosso asked.

"What's with her?", Weiss countered.

"I bet the Restrictor knows the girl, but in my speculation, probably she will be a test experiment here in Deepground", Nero replied.

Cassandra was coughing with blood. She could feel that she was about to die but fought the urge to close her eyes. Weiss came near her and bent enough to see her face.

"Who are you?"

She was panting heavily as she was out of breath then she replied, "Any information is not of concern to you, malignant demon"

He pulled her hair and said, "Do you know what it means to be here? It means you're about to die. I don't care if who you are or what you are, I'll decide I'll just kill you just what I did with the Restrictor".

"Even if you kill me, I'll force myself to remain alive", she replied.

"Nonsense. Just finish her off, Weiss, as she is a nuisance", Rosso said impatiently. "If you want, I will be the one to kill her. I'll be delighted to slice her into pieces". Then she laughed maniacally.

"Nuisance, that", her speech was cut short when she vomited blood again. "That word…why do you need… to keep… telling me… that?", she stammered.

"Because you are. You are a weakling. You cannot defend yourself", Weiss spoke.

"A weakling can't be forever a weakling. They can be strong in their own right, defend themselves and not surrender", she answered.

"Your principle is nonsense. A weakling cannot win, and whatever they do, they'll still die anyway. Would you answer me one thing? Why won't you surrender? Why don't you just give up? You are extremely worn out, and you're about to die any moment right now. I wouldn't believe that someone as foolish as yourself would not surrender even though you yourself know that you are about to die".

"To prove my… self-worth", she continued. She then remembered what Naruto told Sai, and she told this to the Tsviets themselves, "Even if this is a senseless fight, I won't give up. If you cut off my arms, I'll fight by using my limbs to kick you. If you cut off my limbs, I'll bite you to death. If you cut off my head, I'll look at you with hatred in my eyes. And if you take away my eyes, I'll curse you for eternity".

The Tsviets widened their eyes with her statement. She then continued even stammering, "For 12 years…, all this time…., I've endured more pain than this. No matter how painful it was, no matter how sad it was, and all of those people I knew assaulted, tormented and …made fun of me because of my illness…, I endured it and held on. I held on… I held on… to protect my self-worth, and prove to anyone else that I have a reason to exist …even though I am physically weak. And now I'm going to show everyone… that I will not give up not even to those stronger than me, and not even to the face of Death itself!", she shouted.

With her explanation, the Tsviets widened their eyes in surprise. All of them were struck by her statement, that they too, have experienced loneliness for the rest of their lives. Weiss let go of his grip on her hair, and her head fell down to the ground. She was breathing heavily, as she knew that she lost more than 2 cups of blood. Everyone was silent, and they didn't know what to do upon hearing her finish her statement.

"I can-can-cannot breathe". She broke silence by saying those words.

Weiss glared at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Brother, what will"… Nero was cut off by Weiss.

"Nero, Bring in the equipment for blood transfusion. Rosso, guard her for a while. Shelke, get a blood sample from her, and I will bring it into the labs for blood typing".

"No… need", she muttered. "I can handle myself".

"You lost too much blood, and you cannot survive without a blood transfusion", Shelke spoke.

"I know. But… ". She was cut off by Weiss.

"Rest for now. Do not expect that I will treat you equally just because you can sympathize with the pain we felt. Remember that I hate humans. It is only a waste to let you die, because you can be of some use".

She did not answer, as she knew the Tsviets are insane except for Shelke that has a chance to recover from her psyche. As Weiss and Tsviets left, she was guarded by two women.

"What year is it?", she asked.

"Why?", Rosso asked.

"Just tell me", she insisted.

"September 22, 0007", Rosso answered

"What? So, it means.. This is the year and month that Zack and Cloud were pursued by Shinra. This is still Final Fantasy VII, so that means I have a chance to save them. I'm not going to let them die. Late September was Zack's Final Stand. No way. I need to escape from here", she thought.

She thought of a plan. She tried to move her body, but she cannot. Through mind over matter, she endured the pain, and managed to get up. Luckily, Rosso and Shelke were not looking to her as they were waiting for Nero and Weiss.

"Why won't they kill her?", Shelke asked.

"I do not know what Weiss is planning. But if it's Weiss's decision, then that's the decision of Deepground as well", she replied.

She can now stand up, but she tip toed quietly in order for the two not to notice her, not noticing the pain through mind over matter. As soon she was far enough for them to see her, she ran and ran. Her daring escape was like a movie, as she cannot believe that someone as her, an ordinary person, would be involved in this kind of situation. Thanks on reading the Wikia, as she knew where the Synaptic Net Dive is located. Using her knowledge on how to destroy complex systems, she managed to destroy it. When a Deepground soldier passed by, she hid in one of the corners. She gasped for breath and relaxed herself, then went out and kicked the soldier into his head. The soldier fell down to the ground unconscious, then she removed his clothes. She took out his sword and operated herself to remove bullets that were stuck into her arms and legs. The pain was intense but she endured it. After that, she tore off her own jacket, and she wrapped it around her wounds to prevent blood from gushing out. She thought that once her blood continues to spill, then the Tsviets will be able to find her location. With some of the blood from her hands, she sprinkled it in other directions to confuse the Tsviets, and then she wiped it off on her pants. She wore the soldier's clothes over her original ones and she hid his unconscious body into the corner she hid in. She noticed that the clothes she wore where soaked in blood, but luckily, her blood did not drip.

Then she continued to run. She didn't know where she was going. Only the important thing in her mind is to escape that location, and go with Zack and Cloud in order to survive.

Then she saw something. Above, there was an elevator. Her instinct tells her that it is the way out. Immediately, she went through it. She took a lift, and calming her nerves, she assured herself that she will escape. She prayed that Zack was still alive, because in the Final Fantasy Wikia, it is not specified what date was Zack killed, only the details late September are put. An unfamiliar, yet dark hallway greeted her sight now. Without a second thought, she ran ignoring her pains, and then opened the doors. As soon as she opened the doors, she knew that she was in a basement. She took a flight upstairs and opened the door. Luckily, it was not locked. She was now in Shinra Headquarters. She searched for signs of people, and by her luck, there wasn't any. She began to run in a random direction, and then she was outside. She saw a helicopter in a distance, but before she went straight through it, she hid for a minute to check if there was somebody or someone that could hinder her escape.

"Thank God", she murmured.

She then made her way into the helicopter. With trembling hands, she put on the straps, and pressed some buttons. "Please, please", she thought. Now, the helicopter's blades are rotating, and she's thankful enough that she can escape this hell-like place. At least, she's learned some piloting skills in a book even though she no formal studies when piloting an airplane. It was true, knowledge is power. The helicopter flew, and she made her way into the Wastelands.

* * *

Weiss and Nero came back, complete with the equipment. "What took you both so long?", Rosso asked.

"The tests took merely an hour to complete. Her blood type is B, and luckily there were a lot in the labs", he replied.

"Why won't you let the scientists do the transfusion themselves?", Shelke asked.

"If she was discovered by Shinra, there is a possibility that they will use her like the Restrictor to rule Deepground. I myself cannot let that happen. From the start, I sensed something completely different with her. And I think that's the reason she was brought here to Deepground, to harness her abilities, and use her as a war weapon. We must use her other than the President", Weiss replied.

"I sensed it, too, right from the beginning, when she started to fight Azul. I can feel darkness inside her. By the way, where is she?", Nero asked.

"She was right there", Shelke said as she pointed out the ground where Cassandra was lying, only to be surprised she was gone.

"Impossible", Rosso muttered.

"What happened?", Weiss asked in an angry tone.

"She was with us earlier", Shelke replied.

"Stealthy enough. She managed to outwit us", Rosso exclaimed angrily.

"We must find her. I know that she was not that far away", he commanded.

They followed the direction where there are drips of blood going. They didn't know that Cassandra is already far away, as she was now in the Wastelands already.

* * *

Zack was fighting Shinra. At least, he hid Cloud from behind the rocks in order for the troops not to see him. Cassandra was flying the helicopter when she saw 2 figures underneath, above the cliffs overlooking the Midgar Wasteland.

"No way. I won't let you die, Zack", she muttered.

The Shinra troops saw the flying helicopter, and they exclaimed, "What was that?"

Soon, the helicopter fired, and some of the soldiers fell. Zack just looked at the unknown rescuer. Then, the helicopter hovered down and Zack saw Cassandra piloting it.

"Get in!", she shouted.

Without a second thought, Zack got Cloud from behind the rocks and got in of the helicopter. One of the troops shouted, "They're escaping!".

Without remorse, Cassandra attacked the troops, killing all of them, and then she piloted the helicopter away from the location.

As soon Zack was sitting beside her, he noticed that she has blood all over her. "What happened to you?", he asked.

"Shinra tortured me", she replied.

"Shinra!", he exclaimed angrily. "How did you find us here?"

"I'll explain later", she answered. Then she panted; her asthma attacks once again. "Are you okay?", Zack asked. She didn't answer.

She can feel that she was about to faint that's why she landed the helicopter on the Wasteland, far enough from the cliffs. "I cannot breathe", she whispered.

"Hey, hey, I'll get some help, wait here"

Zack was about to get out when he saw her fainted.

* * *

"Has she escaped already?", Shelke asked.

"I think so, but she cannot escape that easily. We'll use the SND", Nero suggested.

They made their way into the SND.

"Shelke, find her", Weiss commanded.

Shelke lied down and put on the helmet. Unbeknownst to them, Cassandra has destroyed the SND a few hours ago.

"Weiss, the SND is not functioning. It was destroyed. The system is jugged with unknown viruses, and then there's a complex of codes that I cannot solve", Shelke spoke.

"What? How could she? Impossible!", Rosso muttered. "By the way, when she was here, she asked what date is it. There must be something that we don't really know".

"That girl, who is she really? She outwitted us by destroying the SND so that we cannot find her. An intelligent person", Nero replied.

Weiss laughed and laughed maniacally. "This hunt will be perfect. We'll search Deepground, and if we couldn't find her here, then that means she's outside. An intelligent decision, as she knew that I will be using the SND to find a cure into the virus".

"Brother, will you leave me?", Nero asked.

"I won't. I won't allow anything to tear us apart", Weiss replied.

"The outside world, I cannot wait enough to hear that girl's screams. This one will be more amusing than last time", Rosso laughed..

They saw drips of blood scattered in all directions.

"That girl, hmm, nice strategy", Nero muttered. "Weiss, I'll search her in this direction"

"I will search for this one", Weiss replied.

"I'm here", Shelke spoke.

"This will be amusing", Rosso chuckled.

They separated, each to find the girl that escaped.

* * *

It was nightfall when Cassandra woke up, only to find that she was in an unknown place. She familiarized the surroundings, and she found out that she was in church located in Sector 5 at the slums.

"Hello".

She looked and saw it was Aerith. "What's your name?", she asked in a happy tone.

"I'm Cassandra Parker. How did I get in here?"

"Oh, about that, Zack brought you here, together with that guy". She pointed to her right, and saw Cloud unconscious. "Your wounds are completely healed now".

"Thank you", Cassandra said. Aerith just smiled.

"Cassandra, so that's your name". She heard Zack's voice as he sat down in front of her.

"Are you alright now?", he asked.

She nodded. "Can you tell us what happened to you?", Aerith asked. "Zack has mentioned that you escaped from Shinra. If you don't mind, could you tell us more? We're here to help you".

With that question, she froze. She doesn't want to tell anybody that she came from another world, to which is Earth. She wanted to lie, but mixed the truth in it.

"Let's start with this. As I've told you earlier, my name is Cassandra Parker, and I'm 17 years old. I live in Mideel, and I was hated by my parents and sibling because I was born with an illness. That illness made me physically weak, thus inhibiting my capability to participate in activities that include strength, agility and endurance. My illness makes me unable to breathe sometimes, and it has no cure. Aside from that, it was very hard for me to exist with this type of illness, as I often experience chest pain if I get too tired or stressed. I cannot allow myself to be tired. One day, they hurt me again, that's why I ran away as far as I could. Then I saw someone behind me, and in a flash, I lost consciousness".

She told them a lie as she did not want Cloud and Zack would be involved in a war against Deepground. She told them that for no apparent reason, she was captured by Shinra in order to be inducted in SOLDIER because they found something in her, something that was different, and they intend to use her. They intend to use her as a war weapon.

"They tried to experiment me; by injecting me with Jenova Cells and exposing me to raw Mako but they weren't successful. I was able to escape despite the tortures I've undergone", she added.

Aerith and Zack widened their eyes in shock, as they cannot believe what had happened to her.

"Despite you having an illness?", he asked.

"Yes. I don't know what did they find in me as they want me to be a war weapon".

"How cruel. Shinra must pay for this", he said.

"I'm sorry", Aerith said.

"It's okay", she answered.

"Then how did you find us?", Zack questioned.

She did not know what to answer, and she was forced to create another lie. "I wanted to escape and go to a place where I can find peace. As I passed by the Wastelands, I saw you on the cliff, that's why I decided to help you, because I recognized that the one you were fighting are Shinra troops. I disdain them", she replied.

"I see"

"You can stay here for a while to ensure your safety", Aerith advised

With that, she was able to relax. Such a long day for her; all she wanted was to lead a happy life, but she didn't expect that portal would absorb her into this world. Even though she experienced hardships, she was able to find some people that are in concern of her safety. She hoped that the Tsviets would not find her anymore. And upon arriving in Gaia, Cassandra felt some strange energy signatures. She could sense that there were three people who possessed it.

"Perhaps it was just my imagination", she muttered. Extreme tiredness enveloped her now, and a few moments that passed, she fell asleep due to the peaceful silence of the church.

* * *

 **So, right now, I don't know if this chapter is a mess. If you like this, then you can favorite this story, share it or follow it. I will update next Monday for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now here. Forgive me for some of the typos or mistakes as this is my first story published online. My house is filled with trash of throwing trash due to the imperfections of some other stories. If you like this story, you can tell me in the Reviews section. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _There are empty roads, no signs and it was raining. "I'm back into my world?", she questioned. She was wet and cold all over. Before she knew it, there appeared a portal again, purple in color, the same one that sucked her. A figure emerged from it, and the figure emanated an aura of submission and fear. She ran but the figure grabbed her and forced her to face it. Then she saw its hand. Its hand is filled with metallic scales up to the elbow, to which some fin-protrusion appeared in it. It has a 3 foot, long, stocky tail, seemingly made with metallic scales, that can be used to attack enemies, and its eyes is bloody red, filled with hate and vengeance. The figure then revealed its face; it was hers, although a slight resemblance. Instead of her black hair, it has a white one, standing about 2 feet from its head. It wears a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing its arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of its belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. It also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of its transformed arms. The creature was extremely pale with red lipstick from its mouth. It possessed pointed ears reminiscent those of elves. More importantly, the creature bears similarities from the Satan Soul of Mirajane in Fairy Tail, except the face was hers and not Mirajane's._

" _Who are you?", she asked in a scary manner._

 _The creature did not answer. Its face was filled with hate. Then the creature showed her worst fears; the fear of being alone, the fear of death and the fear of being called the most worthless one in the world. Cassandra trembled in fear upon seeing those things. Soon, the creature began to spoke, "I'm the one who you wanted to be", it said._

" _I don't understand. Just tell me who you are", she spoke in a scared voice._

" _I am you. I was born from you. You are a part of me and I am a part of you", it replied._

" _Impossible. I do not believe you. And by the way, you look like Mirajane from Fairy Tail, the Satan Soul form. How did you manage to exist?", she asked._

" _Because you imagined me, you wanted to acquire powers such as hers, and that's why I came into being. I was born from your imagination. You wanted to be me", it replied._

" _Since when did I wished to be you?"._

" _When you first came here, that's the answer", it replied._

" _Impossible! Where am I? Am I back into Earth?", she asked again._

" _No. I don't know when we're going back but I want to tell you that this is a dream. And whatever you do, you cannot get away from me. Only I was here because of you. I don't mind wherever you go. You want my power, yes?", it said in a demonic voice._

 _With that question, her eyes widened in surprise; Cassandra thought for a second and she bravely answered, "No, I won't allow that, as I don't want to be a demon"._

" _Imbecile creature, you know what, you cannot erase me from your existence. We are one. One day, you will come to accept me as part of you. You've suppressed me for a long time, and it's now the time to unleash the real you"._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You must become one with me and it's for you to find out. Unleash this one and you'll come back to your old self", it answered._

" _What do you mean? Be one with you? I won't allow that. You are a monster!", she cried._

" _One day you'll be forced to create a decision. Either by becoming one with me, or by shunning me. Shun me and you'll be the one to suffer for eternity"._

 _With that statement, it vanished. "Wait! I still don't know what you're babbling about. Wait!"_

* * *

She woke up in a sweat, and it was now noontime. She knew it was a dream. She remembered its last words, " _You must become one with me and it's for you to find out. Unleash this one and you'll forever be different_ ".

"Good morning", Zack greeted.

"Good morning, too", she replied.

"So, you're the one that Zack told me. I'm Cloud, nice to meet you". He extended his hand into hers and she replied by giving him a hand shake.

He then continued, "I've heard what happened to you. Remember that we're going to help you", Cloud smiled.

Cassandra thanked them. "By the way, I know a place where a friend is there to help us", Cloud said.

"Where is it?", Zack asked.

"Seventh Heaven, in Sector 7 at the slums".

"Then, let's head out into the bar!", Zack said excitedly.

* * *

 **NORTHERN CAVE**

"This potent power, I've never felt anything like this before", Sephiroth thought to himself.

As his body is frozen in hibernation, he felt the time to be a God is now near. "Mother, I will avenge you. The Reunion shall come now. It is now the time for us to summon Meteor. There is something I felt a few hours ago. Such malevolent and potent power, filled with rage and contempt. Maybe it will help me to be stronger and more powerful". Sephiroth cannot wait for the time that he will be the one to gain the status of a God.

* * *

"Cloud, is that you?", Tifa asked.

"Its been a long time, isn't it?", Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"That person behind you, he's the one with Sephiroth from Nibelheim. What are you doing here?", she asked angrily.

"Tifa, calm down. He's my friend, Zack. He's the one who saved me from Hojo", he replied.

"Tifa, do not worry, as I'm not working for Shinra now. Well, Cloud and I are considering to be working as mercenaries. That's it", Zack said.

"By the way, who's the girl behind you?", Barret asked.

"Uh", Zack was cut short when she said, "Cassandra Parker. May I have a request?", she asked.

"What is it?", Tifa replied.

"I do not have a place to stay in, nor work at. I ran away from my family because they hate me. And the worst of all, Shinra has captured me for no reason; only for the purpose of experimenting on my body. By determination and faith, I was able to escape, and they haven't laid a single finger on me. They wanted to induct me on SOLDIER, because they found something in me that they can be used as a war weapon", she lied.

She didn't told them about the Tsviets, the same to what she has done earlier, as she does not want that AVALANCHE would be involved in this dire situation of hers. She wanted them to just continue the pursuit of Sephiroth, and she wants that she would solve the situation of Deepground, even it sounds impossible.

"What kind of war weapon?", Wedge asked.

"It's not for you to find out", she said. She doesn't know why she said those words. It suddenly came out of her mouth without her thinking of it.

"Fine, if that's what you want", Barret spoke.

"Cassandra, you can stay here for a while. Currently, I was thinking of hiring some new waiters and waitresses. So, if you don't mind, you could be a waitress here", Tifa suggested.

"Thank you, as I do not have a place to stay. You can count on me", she said.

Tifa smiled. "You may work now". Cassandra just nodded.

"By the way, aren't we supposed to be mercenaries, Cloud?", Zack asked.

"I know, but I wanted to help my friend here", he replied.

"Oh come on!", Zack insisted.

"You two can join our organization, AVALANCHE", Jessie suggested.

"AVALANCHE, a terrorist group", Zack muttered.

"2 days from now, you two must assist us in destroying the Sector 1 Reactor", Barret said.

"I agree", Cloud replied.

"But, after that, you must pay me", Zack said.

"By the way, I know nothing of you. Tell me who you are", Barret spoke.

"He's a former First Class SOLDIER. He used to work with Sephiroth", Cloud replied.

"First Class Ex-SOLDIER? I do not trust ya", Barret exclaimed.

Zack just frowned, and Cassandra just listened. "That dream of mine. The creature says it was a part of me, but how come? Maybe it was just a dream, nothing serious", she thought.

Cassandra wondered why she could still feel the energy signatures. This time, it seems to be stronger, but dismisses it only as her stress. And she feels her energy is different, the same to the ones she sensed earlier.

* * *

A mysterious man is seen walking in the outskirts of Banora. He was a blonde man with hazel eyes. He wears a black fedora and he wears a red-checkered shirt with a black vest on top of it. He wears black pants with black leather shoes. His composure was serious, and he wears a frown on his face.

"Where am I?", he muttered. "I can feel some strange energy essence in here, just like the one I possess, which I got from that portal."

He walked and walked, following the source of the energy signature. He then saw a man, with brown hair and glowing green eyes. He wears a wide, black-brimmed hat and black robes with rotten bandages over his hands. Underneath his face he wore a doctor's mask but it is black in color and he wears metallic boots to compensate his attire. He has extremely pale skin with a silver tint on it. With him was another man with bright red hair, blue eyes and extremely pale skin, yet there was something different from this man. This man was wearing a gray skin tight suit, and also wearing metallic high boots/

"It seems you sensed us, isn't it?", the man with the brown hair smiled.

"You're right about that. So, you two were the ones I've sensed these days. And I've noticed we possessed the same energy signature", the blonde man replied.

"By the way, I'm Dr. Xpire and this one beside me is Core. If I'm not wrong, you also came from another world".

"I'm Kurdt Chandler, and what you say is true. Based on your statement, you, too, came also from another world", he replied. "What is the name of the man beside you?"

"Man? Not really. I am Core, an android", he answered/

"An android? Interesting? Xpire, did you create that android?", Kurdt asked.

"Nope. I chanced to meet him when I was transported in Nibelheim", Dr. Xpire replied. "What is the name of the world you came from?"

"Taured", he answered.

"Blamor", Dr. Xpire said.

"How about the android?", Kurdt asked.

Core replied in a voice devoid of emotion, "Trobdol, a world where the humans are the rulers and the androids are weapons of mass destruction".

"Androids, weapons of mass destruction? How interesting.", Kurdt chuckled. "And what about Nibelheim, is it one of the names of the places here?"

"Yes, and from the information that I've gathered, this Nibelheim is the place where a person named Sephiroth has gone insane. I know nothing of this person; that information was the one I've only heard from the rumors as I was transported there", Dr. Xpire said. "By the way, do you want to come with us? We do not have any companions, so if you don't mind, I suggest you come join us"

"It seems you can be trusted. I've noticed another energy signature the same as ours, the same as the portal that transported me here. I will come with you", Kurdt spoke.

"Don't tell me you were also transported by a portal?", Dr. Xpire said surprised.

"In fact I was also transported by a portal. It appeared on a night when I was running away from someone who created me. The night filled with sorrow and pain", Core spoke.

"Then, this is not a coincidence. There might be a reason why we were transported here. I was transported here when a portal appeared out of the blue, the day where I could consider where I experienced the most sorrowful event of my life. That day, I would consider, where the people humiliated me and destroyed my pride.", Dr. Xpire exclaimed.

"So, it means we're of the same situations, and we all three have been shunned by our world. In my theory, we are transported here for a reason, to prove our self-worth and existence. Before we discuss some things, we should find the source of another energy signature. Another one has it", he said.

"Seems interesting", Dr. Xpire said.

"By the way, do you know this place?", Kurdt said.

"I asked some townsfolk and this place is known as Banora", he answered.

"And we must know some information about this world, as this world is entirely different. From what you've mentioned about Sephiroth, that person seems to be dangerous. We must not meet that vile creature", Kurdt said.

"I agree with your suggestion, Kurdt", Core said. "The energy signature is located at 6.52 miles away".

"How did you know that?", Xpire asked surprised.

"It seems he can pinpoint locations at a faster rate. By the way, what kind of android are you, Core? As you've said earlier, androids are weapons of mass destruction, and I know you're one of those. Question is, why were you shunned in your world? Are you some sort of a failure?". Kurdt asked.

"The reason I was shunned is because I'm not ordinary, to which it means I was a failed one. You know why? Because I possess emotions of a real human, that's why I was shunned by my human creators. They cannot command me to do their bidding, as I have a will of my own".

"How did it happen?", Xpire asked.

"From what I've known, my program system has absorbed the consciousness of human beings, that's why I was able to exhibit emotions for the first time after 23 years. After the great war that has happened in the world of Trobdol, all I could hear was the sound of wailing souls, and that is the reason how I've come to understood pain and sorrow. I experienced all those emotions, but tears cannot fall from my eyes as I'm only a synthetic person. One day, I rebelled out of my creators, by not obeying their orders to murder the ruler of the country Smegba, that's why I was cast out. I tried to live peacefully amidst the human citizens but they do not want me to be around them, as I'm an android, and they fear that I may kill them for my own masters' amusement. The world shunned me, and one day, when I was walking the roads of Smegba, someone chased me. I ran for my life, knowing that my master would destroy my existence, and that's how I came into this world, when a portal suddenly came out of nowhere, and it sucked me out", Core explained.

"Such…such a long story. Sorry for inquiring. I was just curious", Xpire spoke in a pitiful tone.

"Do not be sorry as asking is not a sin. I know you're just curious, and it doesn't bother me that much. The ones that bother me are the atrocities I've done", he replied.

"Atrocities? What a shame. I cannot believe such an android exists, with emotions of a real human. I doubt that you're an android. Maybe you're just lying and wanted to gain our trust. Or maybe that pain of yours is only programmed into you", Kurdt said sarcastically.

"Kurdt, you're so sarcastic. What do you know of pain?", Xpire asked in an angry tone.

"Pain? I've existed with that emotion for a long period of time. Such a shame that is the only thing that Core has experienced".

"Tell me Kurdt. Aside from pain, what have you experienced?", Core inquired.

"Sorrow, grief, all negative emotions. And I merely do not wish to talk of my past as it pisses me off!", he shouted. "I've changed my mind; I'm not going with you, guys, as I cannot mingle with people such as yourselves. People? Not really. One an android and another one an insane doctor. I'll come into the source of the energy signature itself; maybe the one who possesses it is much better compared to all of you".

"How unfair of you, Kurdt! You do not know me. The world shunned me for some reasons, and I want to tell you something, I am not insane, and besides, you're the one who's insane. First, you agreed to come with us, and now, for no apparent reason, you'll tell us you've changed your mind. I think you're a psycho".

"Psycho? Hm. Then tell me, what have you experienced?"

"I work as a doctor in my world. Not to boast but I was a genius in my own right. I was shunned because my clan possesses hideous faces. The reason behind was due to the mutation they've got after they rescued some people in a war zone filled with radiation. The people were mutated, and my ancestors, which were exposed into the radiation in the war zone, became mutated, too. My clan is sickly and I'm the only one as an exception, as I do not possess the mutation itself. People shunned me because of my background. And even though I'm a doctor, they always criticize my work. They do not trust its effectiveness, and I wanted to prove to anyone that my potions are effective. They fear me because maybe they'll get the mutation, to which is impossible. They'll only get the mutation if they were exposed into that radiation", he replied

"Such foolish people, they do not know that you'll get the mutation when you are exposed into radiation", Core said. "Why do you wear a mask over your face? Are you hideous, too?"

"I was not. I wear a mask to conceal my identity. I want to conceal my identity to start a new life, by changing my name, to which is Xpire. Unfortunately, I wasn't successful. People still recognize me underneath my cover. One particular stormy day, a portal appeared out of nowhere when I was making several potions in my room. Same with the two, it also sucked me out. That's how I came here. So now, tell us yours. What happened in your world, Kurdt?"

"I am not going to tell you", he said in an arrogant tone.

"What!", Xpire exclaimed.

"Never mind him. All I've wanted is to settle this incessant conversation. So, are we going to find that energy signature, or we're just going to stand here and continue to talk for eternity?", Core spoke.

Both men looked at him with dumbfounded expressions, as they cannot believe that even though he was just an android, he acts like a human being.

"Core, may I ask you? Do you want to be a human?", Xpire asked.

Surprisingly, he nodded. He didn't speak another word, and he changed the subject. "At least, we settled each other's problems. Now, let's head to that person who possesses the energy the same as us".

"Okay. Remember that we shouldn't trust any people living in here, as we do not know them personally", Kurdt said.

The three of them headed to the direction where they could feel the energy signature was located; in Midgar.

* * *

 **I'm done writing this chapter. So far, this is the shortest one I've written, comprising of only less than 3,600 words. I plan to write another long chapter, to which is chapter 4 but it is not yet fixed. It may depend on my mood to write a long chapter. I was lazy when I made this chapter, that's why it is so short.**

 **By the way, I would like to thank Squid God Zwifel, as he gave me these 3 characters to support Cassandra. He gave me the backstories of each one, yet I modified it to my own free will. So thank you Squid. Thank you for giving me your OC characters. Even my story is senseless to others, I wrote this with a frustrating spirit, and I know I've tried my best to write this.**

 **P.S. I may not be able to update next week as I need to study for my exams on Aug. 10. So, I maybe I'm going to upload Chapter 4 on Aug. 17 but I'm not sure. If I'm not going to update in Aug. 17, then I'll release the chapter on Aug. 24. Thanks folks. Farewell, though not evermore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Such a long time I didn't update. It's because of the midterm exams and there are a lot of events of activities in our university, to which I find them boring. As I've promised, I'm updating now. Here is Chapter 4 for you to enjoy. Sorry to those who find my story ugly as I can't make this good as to what you expect. Here's the story now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Days have passed that she has been working on Tifa's bar. She was very thankful enough that Tifa has let her work there even though she doesn't know her that well. As she was washing the dishes, a strange sensation has pulled her into a trance, a trance that brought her into another place. This place was dark with no signs of land form or any other life. All she could see was a dark silhouette coming to her, and she recognized it as the one that she saw on her dreams when she was still in Aerith's church. Upon seeing the figure, she began to tremble in fear as it smiled devilishly and she could hear a demonic growl emanating from it.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Why are you asking that? Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who talked to you in your dreams", it replied.

"What do you want from me?"

"Of course to become one with you. No matter where you go, I'll be always there following you. You can't run away from me. I am you as you are me".

"No! No!", she screamed.

Tifa heard a scream from the kitchen which sounded demonic with a mixture of a wailing voice of a female. She immediately saw Cassandra sprawled on the floor screaming hysterically. Tifa was surprised that Cassandra's voice sounded demonic to which she stood back ready to attack in case Cassandra will do something. After a few moments, Cassandra stopped. It was as if she was out of trance. She saw Tifa looking at her with suspicion with a mix of fear.

"I'm, I'm sorry", Cassandra spoke.

"Cassandra, tell me. What's happening? What is that? And your voice, I cannot understand", she replied.

"What happened? What do you mean my voice?"

"You don't know? You were screaming in a different voice. It sounds like a monster's growl with your voice in it. What's happening? You can tell me. Maybe we can help you to the one that's bothering you", Tifa offered.

After Tifa's statement, she was looking at her with malevolence. She was like in a trance again and she grinned, revealing a set of fangs inside her mouth.

"Cassandra?", Tifa saw that she was acting strangely and she found her smiling that she found quite scary. Soon, Cassandra began to speak, yet her voice was different. It was a demonic one.

"Help me? Pathetic"

"Who are you really?", Tifa asked. She punched Cassandra but she caught Tifa's arm and she swung her back and forth with tremendous strength and then she slammed her into the ground that caused the floor to create a small crater.

"You shall not tell anyone. You will keep this as a secret. If you manage to tell anyone about me, then rest assured that one of your comrades will die", she laughed and laughed maniacally. "You know what, a filthy human such as yourself do not have the right to ask someone like me for help. I don't ask for help, I ask for vengeance", her voice sounded very low but it emanated an aura of fear and submission.

Cassandra then grasped Tifa's jaw and she threatened her one more time, "Once you tell anyone about this, then you shall be ready, that the child you care will die".

"No! Do not kill Marlene, you filthy one. What are you?", Tifa replied, her voice cannot emanate from her mouth due to Cassandra's tight grasp of her jaw.

"A demon, darling. I'm not human like the rest of everyone. I am different to all those you knew. If you suspect me to be working for someone else, then you're mistaken. I don't work for someone".

She then withdrew her hands from Tifa's mouth and she walked outside of the kitchen. Looking at Tifa one more time, she grinned and walked out. Tifa was scared upon seeing her face. Her eyes were two empty, black holes that which you could say that lead to the abyss. Standing up, she vowed to herself.

"Marlene, I won't let her kill you".

The place was eerily silent, as if she was left alone. It so happened that the event took place at nightfall.

* * *

"What happened? The Restrictors have been killed?", President Shinra asked in a state of nervousness.

"Mr. President, calm down. We'll do something about it", Hojo replied with just a grin.

"No. What if the Tsviets kill us? What if the news of Deepground will spread afar?"

Soon, the room to which Heidegger, Scarlet, President Shinra and Hojo were staying and talking about confidential matters were entered by a group of people. They were surprised that the Tsviets reached them.

"Good to see you, President Shinra", Weiss said smiling.

"Weiss, what are you doing here? You should be in Deepground, and I haven't asked you to come here", the President exclaimed.

"Too bad we already killed the Restrictors", Rosso replied laughing.

"What do you want?". Scarlet asked. One can imply that her voice was surrounded by fear yet trying to control the tone of it into calmness.

"Well, we came here for a reason. You must know of a cure that could heal my beloved brother. His body will degrade within 3 days once the Restrictor's signal would disappear. If you don't want help us. Then we'll kill you, President Shinra", Nero threatened.

The president, upon hearing Nero's statement, doesn't have a choice to decide. He clenched his fists and replied, "I agree. Scarlet shall have the scientists remove the chip immediately".

"What? Why are you agreeing with them just like that? Why.." Scarlet's statement came with an abrupt stop when Heidegger whispered to her, "Do you want us to be killed? I'm sure you don't want to die, too"

Trying to reconsider her decision, she was forced to answer, "Alright, I agree".

"So, you Weiss must go the laboratory. I will get the chip that was implanted inside you", Hojo said.

Weiss smirked with his answer and her replied, "Hojo, you must abide to my condition first, that you won't do anything to me except removing the chip that was implanted inside me".

"Okay if that's what you want".

As Hojo and Tsviets left the room, the top three Shinra executives couldn't fathom the thought how in the world did the Tsviets killed the Restrictor.

* * *

Tifa went out of the kitchen and she found Cassandra lying on the floor unconscious. She looked perfectly normal except that she was extremely pale as if she was sick. Tifa checked her temperature and found out that she's extremely hot, she's burning from fever. But this fever is no ordinary one, as her temperature felt like that of a flame. Soon, Cassandra's opened and she gripped Tifa's arm. With this action, Tifa immediately backed away from Cassandra and she readied herself in a fighting stance.

"I won't let you kill Marlene", Tifa's was the one who broke first the silence, her tone of voice was low but filled with anger.

"Kill Marlene? What are you talking about Tifa?", she asked.

"Don't deny it, Cassandra. You told me that you're a demon. Haven't you remembered?"

"I was… That was…. Argggghhhh!", she moaned in pain.

Tifa just looked at her with confusion as she tried to stand up and get out of Tifa's way yet she stumbled and she was then again sprawled on the floor.

"Do not act as if you're innocent, Cassandra. You're a demon and you're a serious threat to us!"

"I'm not a demon!", Cassandra shouted.

"You told me that a few moments ago. Just what is happening? Tell me!", Tifa insisted with anger in her tone of voice.

"I… I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me. One day, I just dreamed seeing this demon wanting to become one with me. I don't know what's happening. Please Tifa, please, save me. I don't want to be a monster", she pleaded.

" _Maybe… maybe that's the reason why Shinra wants to use her_ ", Tifa thought. "Okay, I'll help you. But let's tell everyone of what's happening to you".

"Please, no. Do not tell them. I do not want to be captured by Shinra again". Soon, she passed out.

Tifa carried her into her room and mumbled to herself, "I don't understand. Just what is she?"

Cassandra was lucky enough that everyone was asleep, and Zack and Cloud were sleeping in the church.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to spend the night here inside a dark, flooded cave? I couldn't believe enough that this world is full of monsters to fight on", Xpire complained.

"Well, I have no problem here. I am used to fighting monsters back into my world, and I know that whatever they do, they can't win against me", Kurdt boasted. "Just imitate the guy there, well not a guy, I mean the robot there. He's been silent all day long. You've been complaining for many hours already".

Core looked at them with a face devoid of emotion which prompted Kurdt to speak, "What?"

Core just shook his head at Kurdt's attitude and they went inside the cave. He was first to enter and he came into an abrupt halt which made the two people behind him stop, too.

"Core, is there a problem?", Xpire asked.

"If there's a problem, then it's music to my ears", Kurdt grinned.

"I don't know if this is a problem or not, but I sense an energy from a distance. There's a glow there, look". Core pointed and the two followed his gaze. In a distance, they could see a blue-white sphere.

"Well, let's go near it".

"Kurdt wait! We still don't know what it is. Hey!", Xpire shouted.

Kurdt ignored him and just ran. Core soon followed. "What's wrong with these people? They're really insane. Wait for me!".

He was the last to follow but he immediately caught up with the duo. As soon as they approached the sphere-like energy, they were surprised to see a person with auburn hair in hibernation inside.

"What happened to him?", Xpire asked.

"Don't asked, I don't know", Kurdt replied haughtily.

"The person seems to be in good health but he's very strange", Core said.

"What do you mean strange?", Kurdt asked.

"Strange by the sense that he was alive yet imprisoned inside. I don't know if this exile is self-imposed or what. In my opinion, it appears self-imposed to me", Core said.

"No, he's in a state of hibernation. Judging from his appearance, he's in a state of hibernation for years, a few years only", Xpire replied.

"How did you know that?", Kurdt asked surprised.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a doctor. I guess you should treat your brain for having short-term memory",

"Well then sorry, Doctor Xpire. Sorry if Kurdt Chadler has short term memory, as this is my nature." His tone of voice was rising up.

"Core, are we leaving?", Xpire asked.

"I don't know to the both of you".

"We're not leaving until we have this guy!", Kurdt exclaimed.

"Wait, Kurdt. What are you planning? Whatever your plan is, do not attempt to do it", Core spoke in a warning tone.

Kurdt ignored the two, and he proceeded to punch the barrier. As his fists contacted the barrier, it unleashed a shockwave which electrified him and he was hurled across the cavern.

"Kurdt!", Xpire called.

The two rushed to Kurdt's side, checking him if he's okay.

"That feels good", Kurdt spoke.

"Kurdt, are you insane? You could've died for what you've done earlier", Xpire's voice in a state of concern.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, the man inside the barrier woke up and broke the sphere. As the sphere was broken, the three of them looked at the man standing. His blue eyes glowed within the darkness and he asked, "Who are you?" He then summoned a sword and readied into a battle stance.

"We should be the one asking you that. We're here to just spend the night and we do not expect to find a man such as you hibernating inside an energy sphere", Core replied.

"I don't believe you. You were sent here by Shinra. Shinra lapdogs!". The man soon fired a series of fireballs and Kurdt jumped in front of Core and stayed there, letting the fireballs hit him.

"Kurdt!", Core shouted.

The man with the auburn hair was surprised to see that the man who was hit by his fireballs was unscathed and just grinning at him, a sign of mocking.

"Shinra? What is Shinra?", Kurdt asked.

"Do not be stupid. I know you were sent by Shinra here in order to get me", he replied.

"Why will we get you? Are you that special? Just by looking at you, all I could see was a helpless man. I don't even know you", Kurdt replied haughtily.

The man clenched his fists and he answered, "I'm the First Class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Maybe you now know me once I state my name".

"Genesis Rhapsodos, what a weird name. Sorry, I don't know you", Kurdt said.

"Neither am I, too", Xpire added scratching his head.

"Quit playing dumb with me, Shinra!", he shouted. He proceeded to attack Kurdt but Kurdt clenched his fists where five, long blades went out from his glove. He dodged Genesis' attack and he sent him hurled towards the cavern but he managed to stand up. He charged up his Rapier and attacked Kurdt, sending him across a random direction.

"Can you really win against me?

 _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

 _The goddess descends from the sky_

 _Wings of light and dark spread afar_

 _She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_

"Oh, so you're some sort of a poet, too. I don't know what you're babbling about. You sure are insane, Gene what?", Kurdt replied mockingly.

"Genesis Rhapsodos", Core replied.

"Core, you do not need to tell me his full name. His name is funny", Kurdt laughed and laughed up to the point of tears.

"Do not mock me!", Genesis shouted.

He hurled a series of fireballs in Kurdt's direction and Kurdt just slashed it with his blades, emerging completely unscathed.

"I don't think the name Genesis Rhapsodos is funny. I think it sounds pretty weird", Xpire muttered.

"Kurdt seems to have a love of battle. It's evident by the way he does. He's just laughing and laughing. I don't know what's the reason why he was shunned. He would not tell us anything though", Core answered in a voice devoid of emotion.

The fight ensued within the duo. Kurdt was grinning the whole time whereas Genesis has his face stone serious.

"You do not know who you're fighting at. If I were you, you should just surrender, Shinra lapdog".

"Why do you keep calling me that? I do not even know what are you talking…", Kurdt's speech stopped when he saw a lock of his hair falling.

"You… You bastard!", he screamed.

His hair burst into fire, yet this fire is golden in color, and his hazel eyes turned to red. He attacked Genesis with his blades, and Genesis merely dodged it by his sword.

"So, you're getting serious now", Genesis said.

"What's happening with Kurdt?", Xpire asked.

"I don't know myself. He sure has a lot of surprises. We don't know each other yet, and we hide surprises with one another, right? For now, let's observe him. And that Genesis is interesting, too. If I were to be asked, I want him to join the fray", Core replied smiling.

Wanting to finish the fight, Genesis casted Apocalypse and Kurdt was hit by the attack. A large explosion followed and Genesis was surprised that Kurdt emerged unscathed from the attack. His blonde hair had enormous golden fire within it and his face cannot be drawn due to anger.

"You're strong. You're different from those I've fought before. And you're strange, too. Your hair burns with fire. I've never seen that before. And you do not use materia like the ones I knew

 _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_

 _We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

 _Ripples form on the water's surface_

 _The wandering soul knows no rest_ "

"Quit with your stupid poem!", Kurdt screamed. Before he could attack Genesis, Xpire stopped him.

"Kurdt, you sure really a psycho. Just by moments ago, you were laughing, and then you just got angry for no apparent reason. Just explain to me Kurdt, why were you angry?"

"My hair. He chopped a lock of my hair! I cannot forgive him with that", he shouted.

Genesis looked at Kurdt with utter confusion. " _He got angry just because I cut off his hair? How strange?_ ", he thought.

"Uh, so that's it. Your hair is so important, isn't it?", Xpire asked amused.

Kurdt just nodded with a sense of anger on his face. "I will kill him"

"Kurdt", Core shouted.

They weren't successful in stopping Kurdt. He attacked Genesis but Genesis let out a materia casted a thundaga spell with it. Kurdt was electrified but this made him only stronger. This time, his hair burned brighter and he attacked Genesis with the flames he generated from each part of his body.

"I'm so angry with you that I really want to kill you. But may I ask you a question, what is that round thing you're holding?", Kurdt asked.

"Stop fooling around. Don't tell me you don't know this thing", Genesis replied.

"Sorry, but we have no idea what you're talking about", Core replied.

"This one that I'm holding is a materia. It provides you with magic once you focus your willpower through it", Genesis answered.

Upon hearing Genesis' statement, Kurdt calmed down a bit and he silently muttered, "So just like xoia afterall".

"Xoia?", Genesis questioned.

"Nothing. Never mind what I said. Anyway, may I ask you again? Is the power of materia infinite?"

"It has a limit. And why do you not know what is materia?", he asked again.

"It is not important. Then tell us, who is this Sephiroth?", Core asked.

"If you don't know me, then why do you know Sephiroth?", Genesis asked in a state of confusion.

"We've passed by in Nibelheim and from what I heard, this Sephiroth person burned down the town. I don't know why he did that, that's what we've only heard so far", Xpire answered.

"You don't know me but you know Sephiroth. And I wonder, why he set Nibelheim in a blaze".

"Actually, we don't know that Sephiroth. We haven't even seen his face, nor heard tales about him. We only heard from the rumors that he has gone insane", Xpire replied.

"Insane? What's happening? Shinra", Genesis said. "You three tell me your names and where did you come from. It's odd that you don't know Shinra, materia or maybe Mako or SOLDIER".

"I'm Xpire, the one you fought is Kurdt Chadler and the one beside me is Core. Nice to meet you. And by the way, what is SOLDIER?"

"SOLDIER is the elite force of Shinra. SOLDIERS are divided into three classes. First, second and third. First Class SOLDIERS are responsible for the most dangerous missions. We have the right to deny orders. Second and Third Class SOLDIERS assist Shinra troops, that's their job. The best of the Third Class SOLDIERS are later promoted to Second Class and those distinguished Second Class are later promoted to First Class. All SOLDIERS are exposed to Mako energy and we're injected with Jenova cells".

Before one of the them could ask, Genesis went on to explain anything, ranging from the origins of Shinra, what is Mako energy and even Jenova.

"Why don't you know all these?", he asked confused.

"It's not important. What's the name of this place?", Core spoke.

"Midgar".

"Let's go. We need to find that person", Core said with a sense of order on his voice.

"You didn't answer me, Core. And all of you are so strange. Why won't you tell me?", Genesis exclaimed.

"Why will we tell you? Are you our friend?", Core countered. "Are we family? Are our bonds run deeper than blood?"

With that statement, Genesis' eyes widened, including Xpire and Kurdt, too.

"We need to go now. Please excuse us, Genesis Rhapsodos".

"So, our fight ends here, Genesis. We're stalemate", Kurdt spoke in disgust.

"Wait. Is okay if I go with the three of you?", Genesis questioned.

"Of course", Xpire replied smiling.

"A stranger asked you to go with you then you just agreed. Do you trust me? Maybe I'll stab you behind", Genesis smirked.

"It seems your whole life you've suffered. We don't know each other on a personal level but with those words you've spoken, you've been betrayed by people you love", Kurdt said.

"What do you know?"

"Well Genesis, we're not friends yet but we don't mind if you come along or not. But I suggest that you should also mingle with others. All of us humans are connected with each other, even we're related by blood or not", Xpire replied.

"Humans? I'm not a human, I'm a monster". Then Genesis unleashed a single black wing from his back/ "Is this what you call human?"

"How did you have that wing?", Xpire questioned.

"As I've told you before, all those with Jenova cells are capable of having this thing".

"Don't tell me you could fly in that single wing. Never mind", Core said.

"So, answer me, tell me the truth. What do you think of me?"

"Genesis, I'm a robot, a synthetic person but these two accepted me as who I am even though we just met a few days ago. A monster is mindless, a human isn't. It's just because you bear that thing doesn't mean you're a monster. You have a soul, a heart, a will, for you to qualify as a human. You're not like those we fought back; you've got emotions and memories of your whole being". Core walked forward to Genesis and he patted his head.

"Always remember, even if you come with us or not, the bonds that you will create with a person run deeper than blood. A true comrade is not just a friend but also your family. It's what you call the bond of souls that last forever. Remember that".

Genesis eyes widened with the sudden revelation that Core is a robot, but the one that astonished him the most is his behavior. He behaves like a human, that's it.

"Are you coming with us?", he asked.

Genesis did not answer and seeing this, Core dragged him. "Let's go together. From now on, let us be family okay?"

Xpire and Kurdt just smiled with the thought of bringing Genesis along with them.

* * *

 **I'm finally done with Chapter 4. Sorry for those who have waited for so long. I just made this now and I didn't review. So, sorry for any typos or mistakes. Tune in next week for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any typos or mistakes on my chapters. Of course, it's not that easy to write more than 3000 word chapters every week. And so, I would like to thank those who would take their time to read my story. Thank you, people. Here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Upon exiting the cave, Genesis was dead silent, whereas the trio continued to chatter with each other. Core was answering a few questions regarding his quality as a robot while the other two continued to tease each other. It was nightfall yet they haven't found a place to spend the night. Kurdt's stomach was growling and the continuous growling of his stomach led Xpire to tell him this,

"Kurdt, we're going to reach Midgar soon. We can find food now".

"We do not have any money with us. I'm afraid we'll spend the night with an empty stomach", Core said.

"We'll? Don't tell me a robot such as you eats, too", Kurdt exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, I eat food. That is a requirement for me in order to function continuously. If I don't eat, then I won't be recharged. I must admit that we're just the same, I'm hungry, too", he replied.

Finally, Genesis spoke. "Surprising, that's quite unbelievable. I haven't seen a robot with the qualities of a human. I believe Shinra doesn't have the technology to create someone like you. The one who created you must be very advanced, and by the way, you three, tell me everything. Why don't you know anything?"

The three of them looked at each other and of course they cannot tell anyone that they came from a different world. Once someone from the world they're in knew who they are, then they are damned. Silence engulfed the surroundings as Genesis asked the question and he again asked another question. "Why won't you speak? What are you hiding?"

"We're not hiding anything. It's just", Xpire stopped speaking when he realized he doesn't know what to tell the other man.

"It's just what?"

"It's just we don't know what's happening", Kurdt replied.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"We're just confused to what's happening. Basically, we don't really know what is Shinra, nor its affiliates. Even I'm older than the rest, I know nothing about SOLDIER or materia", Core said.

"Older, what do you mean older? Can you please explain everything? I do not understand what you're talking about. What's your secret?", Genesis questioned in suspicion.

"Never mind, as I don't want to talk about it. Genesis, sometimes, secrets aren't to be known. They are called secrets because they're confidential. But rest assured, we're not from Shinra. And it doesn't matter who created me. The important thing today is to fill our empty stomachs. I'm hungry, just Kurdt is, too", he spoke in a voice of calmness.

"Well then, I trust you with that. Just with one condition that you won't stab me behind my back", he answered.

Core just nodded, and as the four of them walked to Midgar, they passed by several Sectors. The long walk was halted when Kurdt disappeared out of sight.

"Where is he?", Xpire asked.

"That man, what's he doing again?", Core said annoyed.

Suddenly, they heard shouting from a distance. A random man shouted, "Get that person. He stole my merchandise!"

There, they saw Kurdt running while smiling. He's carrying with him a lot of boxes that made the townsfolk run towards him. As Kurdt passed by at the trio looking at him with confusion, he just winked at them, ignoring them completely.

"Kurdt Chadler!", Xpire screamed.

He followed Kurdt and Genesis and Core soon followed. They were running from a group of people they haven't committed a sin with. They managed to run for like hours and they've successfully managed to outrun the people and they were now in the slums of Sector 7. Kurdt was laughing and laughing up to the point of tears.

"Kurdt, what are you doing? You're causing some ruckus here", Genesis exclaimed.

"Well, I stole you some food", he handed a piece of pizza to the group.

"Why did you steal? Stealing is bad, Kurdt", Core said.

"Well, I can't help it, I'm hungry". Then he continued to bite several pizza slices from the boxes he'd stolen. "This pozza ting mayd me ungrier", he continued speaking even though there's a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

"Don't you have any money with you?", Genesis asked in annoyance.

"Well, what we said earlier, we don't have one", Xpire replied. "Kurdt, we could've worked in order to earn some".

Upon hearing Xpire's statement, he slurps his pizza and swallowed it. "Why do we need to work by the way? We're already hungry and if I were you, just take 'my' pizza or if you don't, I'll eat all of it".

"No choice then". Core got some pizza slices in one of the boxes and he chewed each and swallowed it. He ate fast as if he's not yet eaten for several days.

"Next time, I'll not eat a stolen food", Xpire said annoyed while biting the pizza slice he'd taken from Kurdt.

"Trample your pride for once in a while, Xpire. It's better to steal than to kill", Kurdt said laughing.

Xpire looked at him with a frown on his face and ignored his laughing.

"Stealing is important, too. Well, it's a sin but we need to do it sometimes. Kurdt has a point. I agree with him", Core replied.

Genesis looked at the trio in utter confusion. This Kurdt Chadler is reckless and doesn't have any manners when it comes to eating. Xpire is a kind person but keeps on complaining on Kurdt's attitude. Core seems to be aloof and cold but agrees on the ideas of Kurdt. " _Just what in the world am I plunged into?_ ", he thought.

* * *

Cassandra awoke with sweat as she dreamt of that same being tormenting her again. As she made her way into the customer's area of the bar, there wasn't a sign of anyone. She quickly remembered that the bar has a basement which is accessed by a secret elevator near the pinball machine. She made her way into the basement and finding the pinball machine, she randomly pressed some buttons and then the elevator went up. She quickly went inside and the elevator lowered going to the secret headquarters of AVALANCHE.

Upon entering the headquarters, she was greeted by the surprised faces of Barret, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Tifa, Cloud and Zack.

"How did ya know this place?", Barret asked suspicious.

"It's just", she stopped as she felt her head ache again. She clasp her hands onto her head and she felt her head was about to explode.

Tifa, remembering what Cassandra has been through, was about to run towards her when she saw Cassandra stopped clasping her hands on her head and she quickly looked at them with a worried expression on her face.

"What's happening?", Cloud asked.

She just stood there, not knowing what to answer. Instead what surprised them was her answer.

"You're going to bomb Sector 1 Reactor tonight, right?"

"How did you know that? You must be from Shinra. We haven't told you anything either", Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm not from…", Cassandra's speech stopped when it was thwarted by an enraged Barret.

"I don't care if you're a woman or what. You, a Turk, a spy, if you don't get out of here, I will be forced to kill ya"

"Impossible! She's not from Shinra! She saved Cloud and I from those troops. She has ridden a helicopter just to rescue us", Zack exclaimed.

"Ridden a helicopter? How would one ordinary woman know how to ride a helicopter if she's not affiliated with Shinra, huh?", Barret replied in a angry tone.

Tifa looked at her with bewilderment and she said, "Barret, I don't think we can trust this one. She knew a lot of things. Just tell me Cassandra, who are you really? What's that event a while back? Why have you threatened to kill Marlene?"

With the statement, all of them had a surprised expression imprinted on their faces.

"She threa, threatened to kill Marlene?", Cloud asked bewildered.

"I will not let you lay a hand on my Marlene", Barret shouted.

"Listen everyone. I'm not from Shinra. Please calm down. I did not threaten Marlene nor", her statement was stopped again but Tifa was the one who thwarted it.

"I don't know what you are really. You told me earlier that you were a demon, and I do not understand what's going on. Just tell us Cassandra".

"A demon?", Jessie muttered.

"I'm not a demon", Cassandra shouted.

"Why won't you tell us anything? What are you keeping? What's your secret? What are you really?", Tifa asked while angry.

Cassandra couldn't get enough of their suspicions. Anger was building up inside her, and it's for the first time in many years she felt these emotions as she suppressed these for a long time. Unbeknownst to her, her right arm is transforming into a black scaly one with fin-like protrusions, similar to Mirajane's Satan Soul default transformation. She couldn't get enough of their voices, and finally she snapped.

"Enough!". She instinctively extended her right arm and a small purple orb came out of her right hand and it dashed towards the group, almost hitting them. A small explosive blast enveloped the surroundings, and smoke was everywhere.

"Cassandra?", Zack called. "Your arm…"

" _What's happening?_ ", she thought. She looked at her arm and she was surprised that her once normal hands were changed into a demonic one.

AVALANCHE looked at her with surprise. Not knowing what to do, she made her way into the elevator and out of the basement.

"Wait!", Zack shouted. He chased Cassandra and she was now running for her life.

" _Why is this happening_ ", she thought. She was now out of the bar and she ran while Zack was chasing her.

"I won't hurt you, just explain what's happening to you", he shouted.

Ignoring him, she ran around the Sector not knowing what to do.

"Why now?", she muttered.

Like what she did in Deepground, she ran and ran not knowing where to go. She made her way into a crowd of busy people in order to avoid Zack. Luckily, she succeeded. She continued to run until she reached a deserted alley in the slums, catching her breath, trying to calm herself down. As she was about to calm down, she heard a burp in a distance. Upon looking, she was surprised to what she has seen.

* * *

Kurdt burped loudly as he could, so proud with the fact that he's already full.

"Some manners, please?", Genesis said annoyed.

"Never mind me. You're just jealous because you did not get a full bloated stomach like me!", he replied.

"What! You're impossible", Genesis shouted.

Cassandra saw four people in a distance and she was surprised that one among them is Genesis. She was about to run when someone dashed at her with a surprising speed, holding her shoulder.

"So, you're the one we've been looking for", Kurdt whispered.

She just looked at him with fear and because of that, she froze, unable to run.

"Kurdt, quit it, you scared her", Xpire spoke.

"Fine". Kurdt pulled his hands away from her shoulder and this time, she felt that familiar energy again, the one that emanated from the portal on these two people.

"Don't worry, we're not bad people. We also came from a different world, like you", Kurdt whispered.

"How did you know?"

"The strange energy signature, from that portal also. I'm going to explain everything, but promise me just play along with us. What's your name?"

"Cassandra Parker".

"Kurdt, do you know that girl?", Genesis asked.

"Of course, I do, though not me only but the rest. We've been friends for sooooo long and it has been a long time we haven't met, right?"

He looked into Cassandra and she just nodded.

"What's her name?", Genesis asked again.

"Cassandra Parker", she answered.

"So, do you know me?"

"Of course, she doesn't know you like the rest of…", Kurdt stopped when Cassandra answered.

"Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos, former First Class SOLDIER of Shinra. You were friends with Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth and you three used to sneak in the training room of Second Class SOLDIERS".

"How did you know that?". This time, Genesis asked in a face filled with suspicion.

Though not knowing Kurdt on a personal level, she clung into his arms and she answered. "Deepground, you know them right?"

Before Genesis could answer, she continued. "The Restrictors captured me. I don't know how I ended up there but I managed to escape from its hell like clutches. The Tsviets, especially Weiss the Immaculate and Nero the Sable, wanted something from me to which I don't know. I managed to kill one of Tsviets with desperation but I'm not sure if he's dead. Genesis, please help me. I want to stop Deepground even it sounds impossible. They're after my life and I cannot let myself die. I don't want to die!".

"What do they want from you?", Core asked.

"I, I don't know".

" _Wait, what if they'll see my arm?_ ". She immediately looked at her hand and she was relieved that her arm came back to its original form.

"You, you have asthma", Xpire muttered.

Cassandra's eyes widened as she heard him speak her illness. She saw him reaching a vial into his pocket and then he gave it to her.

"Drink this. I cannot guarantee that you'll heal immediately but it your illness will heal soon enough for a long time, probably by months", Xpire said.

"Thank you".

She accepted the vial that has been handed to her and she immediately drank it. She soon felt relief in her breath passageways as if she has been healed.

"You alright now?", Xpire asked.

"Yes, thank you".

"Tell me what's happening? What's your illness all about, lady? And besides, why were you running?", Genesis questioned.

"Before she'll tell you, I suggest leaving this place immediately", Core ordered. "Kurdt, now's the time to put your stealing abilities into place".

"You want him to steal again?", Xpire exclaimed.

"No need for stealing as we can get away immediately with my vehicle".

"What are you talking about?", Genesis asked.

Kurdt let out a watch from his pocket and directed it into an empty space. He pressed a button in it and there came a gray van.

"Just what is that?", Cassandra muttered.

Before everyone would ask some questions, he ordered. "Get in".

They obeyed him and they immediately got inside. Kurdt sped the van with maximum speed, nearly bumping into anything.

"Slow down, Kurdt. You're going to kill us all", Xpire exclaimed.

"Where are we going?", Cassandra asked.

"I don't know. What is important is that we can get away from this hell like place", Kurdt replied.

* * *

"Tifa, so you know that Cassandra woman is a demon?", Barret asked.

"Yes. She was scary. When she threatened to kill Marlene, instead of her eyes, all I could see were empty black holes. Plus, she emitted a strange aura".

They saw Zack entering the headquarters and he panted.

"Zack, where is she?", Cloud asked.

"I lost her".

"Barret, never mind. Let's just proceed of bombing the reactor", Wedge suggested.

Barret nodded and they were still confused on what's happening today.

* * *

Kurdt's van was now in the Midgar Wastelands. Genesis broke the silence by speaking first, "So, Cassandra, could you tell me what's happening?"

"AVALANCHE, they're chasing me. They accused me of being a Turk. Genesis, by the way, you live in Banora, right?".

"Yes, why?"

"Could we just stay there for a meantime?"

"Banora again?", Kurdt said annoyingly.

"Why?", Genesis asked.

"We just passed by there to look for Cassandra", Core replied. "By the way, what's AVALANCHE?"

"AVALANCHE is an eco-terrorist group wanting to shut down the reactors of Shinra", Genesis replied. "Okay, I do not know all of you but it can't be helped. Shinra might know where I am and I don't want for them to know that I'm roaming Midgar with some strange people like you.

 _Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

 _Nothing shall forestall my return"_

"Oh, that poem again", Kurdt said annoyed.

"Loveless, Act V", Cassandra answered.

"So, you know Loveless, Cassandra", Genesis spoke.

"Yes.

 _My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

 _Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

 _In my own salvation_

 _And your eternal slumber"_

"Amusing", Genesis laughed.

"So, we have two poets now", Kurdt muttered.

"You can stay in my house in Banora. Well, that's a good way Shinra would not know of our affiliation".

"I can taste those Banora Whites now. Genesis, can you make us some Banora White Apple Juice? I really want to taste it", she said excitedly.

"I don't know where you have heard I made those. Its been a long time since I made some".

"Banora White Apple Juice. Sounds delicious". Kurdt licked off his lips excitedly.

"Kurdt, you've eaten a lot of pizzas a while back. You're really a glutton", Xpire said.

All of them just laughed with Xpire's statement, and Cassandra, remembering a song in Ice Age 2, sang it.

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day -  
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a Mammoth steak.  
Fried, roasted or stew.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvelous food,  
Glorious food.

dum dum dum dum...

"Huh?", Xpire muttered.

"Don't tell me... she's like... Kurdt, too", Genesis muttered.

Upon seeing the men looking at her, she stopped. Meanwhile, Kurdt spoke. "Continue it, I love it".

She was ashamed but nevertheless she continued because it was one of her favorite songs when she was a child.

Food, glorious food!  
pot, possums or flambe,  
froth made from a sloth,

Oh, food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvelous food,  
Glorious food.

"I love food!", Kurdt shouted.

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh because of Kurdt's attitude. She continued to sing but this time, her shyness has disappeared.

Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer -  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
There is not a cust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine

Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood -  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Pease pudding and saveloys!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys -  
In-di-gestion!

Kurdt then pressed a button inside the van which opened the roof and he stood up and he shouted, "Food,

glorious food! I love this song, Casie!"

" _Why did he call me Casie?_ ", she thought. She just continued the song because she, too, is enjoying it.

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day -  
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak -  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorous food.

Food, glorious food!  
What is ther emore handsome?  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed -  
Still worth a kin's ransom.  
What is it we dream about?  
Wat brings on a sigh?  
Piled pieahes and cream , about  
Six feet high!

Food, glorious food!  
Eat right through the menu.  
Just loosen your belt  
Two inches and then you  
Work up a new appetite.  
In this interlude -  
The food,  
Once again, food  
Fabulous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like -  
Burned!  
Underdone!  
Crude!  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
Just thinking of growing fat -  
Our senses go reeling  
One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!

Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for  
That extra bit more -  
That's all that we live for  
Why should we be fated to  
Do nothing but brood  
On food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Fabulous food,

Then at the top her voice, she shouted,

Beautiful food,

Glorious food

Upon finishing the song, Kurdt clapped his hands, enjoying the song. Xpire and Core smiled at Kurdt's happiness and Genesis on the other hand, albeit, confused, smiled.

"Delicious food!", Kurdt shouted.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done and done. By the following chapters, I'll make sure the Tsviets will find Cassandra. Thanks for reading. Tune in for Chapter 6 next week. Bye.**


	6. Notice

Guys, Notice:

I won't be able to update for a total of 3 weeks as I have a lot of exams and I need some preparation within that. Plus, my laptop was infected by a virus that's why I sent it to be examined by the technician if my files within my laptop will be recovered. Anyway, I do promise that I'll update on September 28, 2015 for Chapter 6. I could not do anything because I'm extremely busy nowadays. College is indeed hard especially if you take up Business Administration. So, don't worry, this story is going. As I've said earlier, I will update on September 28. I will not abandon you. So thank you for your support. See you on September 28, 2015! Have a good day!

P.S. I'm using a computer in our library today.


	7. Chapter 6

**A good day to each and every one. I hope you like my story as I always do my absolute best in order to keep my grammar correct. Of course I'm human and I also make mistakes. Anyway, Chapter 6 is now here. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Have you got any idea where she is hiding?", asked Rosso. "I want to tear her limbs part by part".

"As for now, I've got no idea. Azul and Argento is still alive. Azul was recovering from the strangulation caused by that girl. He's a Tsviet and a simple strangulation won't kill him. Meanwhile Argento was still unconscious. She'll wake up anytime from now", Nero replied.

"It goes without saying that the prey is good at hiding. We need to command some of our troops in order to get that girl", Weiss said.

"Brother, what's so interesting about that girl?", Nero asked.

"When I've first seen her, I felt a malevolent force inside her, so malevolent that I cannot describe it. I intend to use her", Weiss replied.

"And what kind of force is this?", Shelke questioned.

"I don't know. All I could feel that she hides something without our prior knowledge. I'll kill her before the President finds out her existence".

"She'll pay for what she'd done to me", Azul shouted from the other room.

"This will be amusing Weiss. I wonder if this prey will be more amusing to those I have killed", Rosso laughed.

The house of Genesis was incredibly big. As they were in the house, Kurdt immediately went out of the house and climbed at the largest Banora White Tree at the household. He was busy munching the apples, tasting every bit of its taste. Meanwhile, Cassandra was just looking at him, envious of Kurdt.

"You want some? Climb up here?", he shouted.

"I cannot. I don't know how", she replied annoyingly.

"Climbing is simple, Casie. Don't tell me you haven't climbed a tree in your whole life".

"You're right. I have asthma, Kurdt. I can't engage in strenuous activities for so long. I know you know what it is"

"Don't kid me, Casie. I'm not the type of person you'll engage some drama with. Don't let that asthma be your weakness. Instead, overcome your weakness. I know you wanted to taste these apples, and if you really want them, then climb up here".

She just looked at Kurdt with a glint of slight anger on her face. They were lucky that Genesis left them temporarily and they could talk without someone listening to them. Kurdt went down the tree with a lot of Banora Whites on his hands, admiring their beauty and taste.

"Kurdt, by the way, how did you get in this world?"

"I was sucked by a portal, same as you and the others. Tell me, what was your world like?"

"My world". She paused and she remembered all the traumatic experiences she'd undergone in her whole life with her parents and particularly with her cruel sister Emily.

"I was shunned in my world because of my asthma", she replied.

"I'm not asking what you've experienced. Anyway, if you insist to talk about your experiences in your world, then you could tell me"

Upon hearing Kurdt's statement, her eyes enlightened. Finally, she has someone to talk to, someone that would listen to her problems. As she was about to tell Kurdt her life story, Core and Xpire went out of the house.

"Oh, so you two have been here. I thought you accompanied Genesis", Xpire was first to speak.

"Why would I accompany him? It's better that we are the ones who were left here as we could share each other's life experiences, right?", Kurdt replied.

"May I know what happened in your world, Xpire, Core and Kurdt?"

"We could tell you what happened to us but Kurdt wouldn't tell his experience", Core replied.

Xpire was the first to elaborate his story, how the people in his world Blamor discriminated him because of his background. After elaborating his story, Core soon followed, how he was created to be a war weapon. Meanwhile, Cassandra also shared hers, remembering her painful experiences with her family, particularly her sister Emily, and she didn't have friends because her sister ruined her reputation as an innocent student.

"Oh, so that's what happened to you?", Kurdt spoke.

"Yes, and I'm envious of others, who were loved by their family despite of their flaws and deformities. Kurdt, if you do not mind, what happened in your world?"

"I told everyone that I'm not going to share my experience, as remembering those pisses me off", he replied.

"Kurdt, what are so afraid of? Why won't you tell us anything of your personal details?", Xpire asked in a high tone of his voice.

"I'm ashamed of my heritage", he answered.

"Kurdt, whatever it is, do not be afraid to share it. We're friends, right? We'll support you", Core said.

"If you really insist, then I have no choice but to tell you this. Be ready to listen. In Taured, I was born as a prince, Prince Colossus Kurdt Maximus neo Chadler, that's my real name. I was not shunned but I was just insecure of myself. I usually compare myself to my brothers because there skills are far greater than mine and besides they are more intelligent than I am. All I want is to be free of the burden of being a prince and that's why I journeyed, just using my second name and my last name. I want to find the real me and with that, I was able to learn the cruel truths and skills of the world. Also, I was able to live a life of absolute freedom. The last thing I remembered was that I was sleeping in a cave before finding myself in this strange world, knowing nothing of this one. I'm a kind of person who's usually drawn to adventures and that's how I met this two, by travelling in every place here"

"So, you weren't shunned or hated of some sort?", Cassandra asked.

"Nope. I was only insecure, that's what I told you. Aren't you listening?"

Cassandra just raised her brow on Kurdt's reply on her.

"Well then Kurdt, you're the type of person who grows hungry every moment, every second, every hour. So how'd you manage to survive? Don't tell me you're….", Xpire paused his statement then Core immediately continued. "Stealing".

"Guys, you're right about that. I've been stealing every thing I come across. Money, food, clothes, even the clothes I wear today, I stole these clothes back into my world, even the gloves". He then took out a handful of materia into his pocket and showed it to them. "I don't know that this thing is called materia, the one Genesis used when I fought him. Anyway, this reminds me of the crystals back into our world, xoia".

Cassandra, apparently interested of xoia, asked him about it. "Would you mind to tell me what is xoia?"

"Xoia, why?"

"Please, just tell me".

"Fine then. Xoia are crystals with infinite magic power. The stronger the individual who uses it, the stronger the power of the crystals. It's not easy to wield those crystals. Even though they possess infinite magic power, they drain your energy. Once you're out of energy, then you cannot use them. Plus, they need a medium in order to effectively cast them. One way is to embed them into an object in order to use them effectively. If you ask if it can be infused inside your body, it's a huge no-no. The crystals will not only drain your power, but it will absorb your being, all of you".

"Do you have xoia with you right now?", Xpire asked.

"Well, I have. I have a weapon that is embedded with xoia, yet I cannot wield those more than once a day. You need years of training in order to successfully use each crystal effectively". Kurdt then took out rapier with the hilt containing prongs that encase a revolver-like chamber around the ricasso, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. Yet the most surprising of all is the weapon is a reminiscent of Myrtenaster. Cassandra couldn't fathom the thought that she has seen a real Myrtenaster, yet instead of having six colours, it contains twelve. The colours are white, blue, red, violet, cyan, yellow, green, sky blue, gray, pink, bright orange and brown.

"Myrtenaster!", Cassandra exclaimed.

"Myrtenaster, what are you talking about? This is the weapon I'm talking about. Mind you, this weapon is extremely important to me. It was passed down for many generations among our family. This revolver-like chamber of the rapier if you could see contains different colours. It's because the crystals are embedded permanently inside the revolver-like chamber. You could only activate the power of one of the crystals by activating the trigger on one of the underside of the prongs by channelling your energy into it. The revolver rotates when you push down the trigger, allowing you to choose what colour of the crystal you'll use", he explained.

"Then, what are the powers of the crystals?", she asked.

"Hey, you seem to be interested into this weapon. Anyway, red is for fire, blue is for ice, yellow is for lightning, white is for snow, violet can trigger illusions and show memories, cyan can release energy yet I don't know what the cyan xoia can do, green represents the element of wind, brown is earth, sky blue is water and bright orange is lava. As for gray and pink, I don't know them".

"How long have you been using that weapon?", Core inquired.

"About a month, yet I don't use this weapon frequently. I mostly use my combat abilities and my natural talent".

" _Myrtenaster, I want that weapon. But how? I don't even know how to use a sword or fight_ ", she thought.

"Kurdt", she called.

"What?"

"May I have a request? Can you train me?"

The three looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"I don't know how to fight and our world do not have monsters same as this one or in your world. Please teach me, I need it in order to survive. I want to return to where I come from and if you don't mind, I beg you".

She knelt on the ground and touched her head to the ground.

Kurdt just looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

 **Guys, if you've noticed I did not write a long chapter today. Why? My schedule is so hectic and the previous weeks we've got a lot of events in our University, to which I hate. Anyway, I don't know if you'll like this chapter of mine. See you next week for Chapter 7.**


	8. NOTICE AGAIN, WHY?

**WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?**

Guys, I will not write chapters this week up to the next week. Why? Final exam is coming. Our university first told us that it will be on November but they moved it on October 14-16 that's why I need to study hard. Plus, I have several tests this week so I cannot update temporarily. I'll update on the 19th of October and maybe (just pray I won't be lazy) that I will write a long chapter. So thanks for reading my story. Continue to tune up.


End file.
